


One Shot Collection: Gray & Juvia

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: One Shot Collections [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Gruvia one shots (: Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Collection: Gray & Juvia

Juvia

 

~

 

Yay! Juvia is so excited! Yesterday, Gray-sama had invited Juvia to go ice skating, since they had not gone on any dates for a while now.

 

Even when Juvia had admitted that she couldn't skate, Gray-sama had smiled and assured Juvia that he could teach her how. Juvia smiled happily to herself as she walked to the guild hall, where she was to meet Gray-sama. As she approached the guild, she was surprised to see Gray-sama waiting outside. Juvia hurried over, returning the smile he gave her.

 

"You ready?" Gray-sama asked Juvia, and she nodded. 

 

"Juvia is ready, Gray-sama."

 

"Hey, I told you to drop the "sama." Just Gray is fine." Gray told Juvia, his cheeks turning pink. Juvia couldn't help but laugh softly as she nodded.

 

~

 

Gray

 

~

 

"Hey, I told you to drop the "sama." Just Gray is fine." I said softer, my cheeks heating up slightly. Juvia laughed softly, nodding slightly.

 

"Juvia apologizes. She is still not used to calling Gray her...boyfriend." She said, looking embarrassed while blushing adorably. I took her hand, giving her a smile.

 

"Don't worry, it does take some getting used to. So, shall we go?" I asked, and Juvia nodded, squeezing my hand lightly.

 

We walked to the park hand-in-hand, and went over to the lake, which had frozen over. Before we stepped on, I made sure the ice was thick enough so that it wouldn't crack under our weight, then took Juvia's hand, pulling her onto the ice. She stumbled as she slid a bit closer, her cheeks pink in embarrassment.

 

"Don't worry, I'll have you skating in no time!" I assured her again. She nodded, and I took both her hands in mine, starting to teach her how to skate. After awhile, I suggested we take a lunch break, since it was nearly noon. Juvia happily complied, coming along with me.

 

We went to one of the nearby restaurants, cheap, but not trashy. After lunch, we went back to the park. As we started skating again, a group a of girls were watching us. They stared dreamily when looking at me, but scowled when they looked at Juvia.

 

When Juvia caught me looking at them, she practically seethed. "Gray-sama! Why are you looking at the romantic rivals?!" She half growled, half whined, her hands tightening around mine.

 

"Trust me, I wasn't going to for long, I just had the creepy feeling I was being stared at." I told her. Juvia's face lost some of it's anger at my words, but she still looked marginally jealous.

 

Without thinking, I quickly bent down and gave her a swift kiss, leaving her flabbergasted at the action. "You should know I only have eyes for you." I said with a grin.

 

Glancing again out of the corner of my eye, I saw the group of girls start sulking, then walk away.

 

"Gray..." Juvia was still blushing adorably, her smile beautiful and radiant.

 

"Well, do you wanna to skate some more?" I asked her, smiling myself.

 

She nodded, squeezing my hand lightly with the gesture.

 

~

 

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single, flashing throbbing moment." ~Sarah Dessen

**Author's Note:**

> There's your Gruvia for today ^^
> 
> Arigato for reading! :3


End file.
